Juro Que Somos Infinitos
by IonlyMissYouWhenImBreathing
Summary: Ella tan solo tiene 18 años. Es inteligente,divertida, hermosa y tiene el mundo en sus manos. Yo tengo 30, soy co-dueño del National Bank Of New York, y actualmente, ella ha comprado la otra mitad de mi isla privada al norte de Madagascar.


-Valentine baby, we have to go now sweetie. I promise we can watch Scooby-Doo on the Island. -Le digo a mi hermoso hijo, de cabello castaño claro y enormes ojos azulados. Cuando era bebe, el mundo afirmaba que era igual a mi, pero con su año y medio lo veo mas y mas parecido a su padre.

-But mommy, what if..if we dont arrive in time?-Oh, veo que también ha desarrollado el habito de aguar los ojos como su daddy cuando quiere algo.

-No Valu, I promise you we will get there in time, but only if we go now, your daddy is waiting for us.- No es como si fuéramos a perder el avión, ya que es uno privado.

-Oka mommy i love you- Y es en ese instante, que se cuan feliz soy con mi vida.

-Ah ah si! si puta madre! dame mas! ahh Ed...Edward me vengo ahhh- La puta que embestía se retorcía bajo mi verga. Le gustaba duro, como a mi. Unos últimos movimientos y ella esta apretando mi polla tan fuerte que se sentía como si estuviera en el puto cielo.

-Si si si mierdaaa! ahh! mmm-grito mientras me corro en mi mano. Regla general: nunca te corras en la concha de una puta. Eso es mas personal.

Al instante caigo dormido junto a ella, y como cualquier hombre que ha tenido una buena follada con una puta (porque es lo que es) levantada de un bar, me olvido de su nombre, si es que alguna vez lo supe.

-Daddy! Daddy mommy said we are going to watch scooby-doo now!- Mi hijo corre por la arena en frente de nuestra casa, La Isla McCartneySwan esta ubicada precisamente al norte de Madagascar, y en esta época del verano, es uno de los lugares mas hermosos que he tenido el placer de pisar.

-Hello campeon! I see you are learning english! Im so proud of you!- Emmett ríe mientras abraza a nuestro hijo. Yo los veo a la distancia, tan parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes. Son los hombres de mi vida. No tenia la mínima duda sobre eso.

-Emm, cariño como has pasado estos días?-Le pregunto con una sonrisa tímida en los labios.

-Beautiful han ido bien, pero estaba esperando por ustedes. Son mi familia. Todo es mejor si ustedes están conmigo. Siempre.-Joder, Emmett era el único capaz de sacarme lagrimas al instante!.

-Pues cuando encuentres a alguien que te quite el aliento y te robe el corazón, seguro dirás algo diferente- Hablo mientras caminamos dentro del espacioso living-room, el plasma ya estaba encendido mientras Valentine buscaba Cartoon Network.

-No linda, nadie me robara el corazón, ustedes están ahí y son lo mejor que me ha pasado. el me regala su sonrisa torcida. Sabe que le creo. Y lo hago. Porque yo siento lo mismo. Mi vida ya es completa con ellos dos.

A pesar de tener tan solo 21 años, Emmett ha sido un padre asombroso. Siempre ha estado ahí. Las noches que yo me quedaba en el estudio por horas, el no dudaba en llegar a casa, cuando fue el primer día de clases en guardería, Emmett se quedo mirando en la puerta las 4 horas que duro, su primer diente, primer palabra, primer risa, primer paso, siempre ha estado. Porque aunque fue un error tonto y juvenil, ambos amamos a Valentine con todo nuestro corazón. Porque el ha sido lo mejor que nos ha dado la vida. Y nadie, jamás, podrá sentir lo que es ese vinculo para nosotros.

-Has visto People? O Us Weekly?- Pregunta Emmett mientras preparamos la cena. Algo liviano, una ensalada y helado vendría bien. De fondo, escucho la risa de Valu.

-No, no lo he hecho. Eso solo me arruina el día la mayoría de las veces. Pero que han dicho ahora?- Mi voz ronca, me he esforzado demasiado en el estudio la semana pasada.

-Que nos hemos comprado una casa en Venecia según People y Us afirma que según sus fuentes me estas engañando con Justin T.

Y cuando lo miro a los ojos, ambos estallamos en una sonora risa. Engañarlo? con Justin Timberlake? Una casa en Venecia? Dios, al menos estos son mas reales que el anterior donde decían que había sido abducida por aliens, únicamente porque me había tomado vacaciones en Madrid, en la casa donde crecí con mis padres.

-No, definitivamente no quiero mirarlas.- le digo mientras corto pequeñas rebanadas de tomate, en seguida, me doy cuenta que tendré que preparar alguna otra cosa para comer, entre Emmett que come por 2 y Valentine detestando el tomate, necesitare hacer un cordero asado.

-Bueno, People también destaca algo sobre alguien, que por lo que he leído, es nuestro vecino aquí.

-Vecino? Quien es?-Eso me llama la atención. En Los Feliz estoy rodeada por Angela, Tom.. Buenas compañías y muy reconocidas.

-Es Edward Cullen, tiene 30 años y es el codueño junto con Jasper Cullen del National Bank Of New York. 0 niños y no tiene esposa.- Wow! esta vez ha leído mas que la tapa.

-Es gay?- Es esa la única posibilidad no? Es decir, ya tiene 30 años! Antes de esa edad espero poder tener una niña, si primero consigo al padre claro. Además, para ese tiempo ya no me dedicare mas a la música.

-Haha, no, no lo es. Tiene fama de mujeriego .Personas que lo conocen solo dicen que le importan dos cosas: Los números y el sexo.-Me contesta con una mueca en su cara, y es porque ambos sabemos quien es así. Su padre, destrozo a su madre cuando esta lo encontró teniendo sexo con su secretaria en el sofá de piel exportada desde Tailandia.

-Pff, Nos separa 1km de su parte, así que no será problema para Valu o nosotros.

-Pues no le convendría molestar a la cantante de pop mas reconocida en el mundo y numero 2 en la lista de las personas mas influyentes en el mundo.-El me guiña el ojo y sonríe.

-Oh dios! Has estado leyendo Forbs de nuevo?- Sigue siendo el mismo que conozco desde hace 5 años. Por supuesto que no ha dejado de leer Forbs.

Tres horas mas tarde, acuesto a Valentine en su cama, o debería decir bote anclado en tierra, ya que es eso lo que detalla su habitación. Una pequeña isla solo para el. Enciendo la lámpara personalizada. Es de color blanco, diamantes y perlas forman las palabras: ValentineDreams.

De camino a darme una ducha, me encuentro con Emmett frente a la puerta de su dormitorio.

-Bella? Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro Emmet, lo que quieras- Le sonrió, porque parece nervioso.

-Bella..tu..tu eres feliz?-El titubea.

-Si Emmett, lo soy, lo eres tu?.-Y creo que siento una grieta en mi corazón abrirse.

-Soy uno de los hombre mas felices que hayas conocido Swan,-Desaparece en su dormitorio mientras entro a la comodidad y tranquilidad del baño. Enciendo el el termostato del agua y mientras me saco el vestido de D&G me miro en el espejo y pienso ¿Soy realmente feliz?

A miles de kilómetros, a las 4 de la mañana y mirando a una rubia salir por la puerta de su pent-house, una aterciopelada voz se contesta a si mismo:

-No, no lo soy.


End file.
